Deadly Secrets
by Jeanka
Summary: Andros's deadliest secret isn't his evil adopted daughter. PRIS (Please Read & Review)
1. BackUp Or Breakfast

Disclaimer: The Power Rangers are not mine. However, Jessie/purple ranger and Allyssa/white ranger are mine. This Allyssa is not the same as the Wild Force's Alyssa. They aren't spelled the same and aren't connected in any way. The D'hona and the members of Andros's original team are mine too. Please ask if you want to use any of them.

Backup or Breakfast

By: Jeanka

(Past)

"We don't have much time," Allyssa harshly whispered as she walked past the ruins of the old tower. "If Andros found out where we are, he would have our heads."

Jessie didn't look back from her place just before her best friend. The tower was the last remaining structure of the time period from before the Karovans were living on this planet. Everyone was forbidden to enter the area surrounding it and no one but Power Rangers were allowed inside because the only way to get in was to teleport.

"You worry too much. Andros is still on Eltare and won't be back until tomorrow. So, I say let's have some fun while we can," the D'hona said. Her appearance seemed to change constantly while she moved. She was struggling to keep the form of a human. Her race was shape-shifting globs of a goo-ish substance. Right now, she was having more trouble keeping a solid form then most any other time. With practice, she would easily be able to switch between identities. 

"Well that doesn't mean I'm going to stop worrying." The white ranger frowned as her friend stepped up on the rock step. Nothing moved or breathed. Jessie took another step and waited for something to happen. When nothing did, she kept going and Allyssa followed her. 

"See," the purple ranger said. "Nothing to worry about."

*

(Present Day)

"See," the silver ranger said. "Nothing to worry about."

"Try the scanner again," Andros said standing in front of a huge stone tower.

"Nothing," his best friend returned from where he was standing out looking a view of a forest below the ledge where the ruins sat. "Why was this place forbidden again?"

The red ranger shrugged before turning back to the steps. They hadn't been used in years. That was obvious and now Andros didn't want to take any chances of creatures popping out at them or the building falling on them. He put his foot on the first step and pressed down. A sigh of relief escaped when nothing happened and he took another step up. Zhane joined him a few seconds later.

"I highly doubt this was some sort of temple or something that required traps. In fact, its doubtful this place had any significant purpose at all," the silver ranger said. "We should check in with the ship now."

Andros rolled his eyes. "And where did that come from?" the red ranger asked.

"I'm bored. Give me something to do if you don't want me to call them," Zhane said. "Come on, I didn't want to be here in the first place."

"Don't you think I know that? How come every time you want to do something I go, but when I want to do this, you get bored? Couldn't you show the slightest bit of interest in this stuff?" Andros asked as he walked in to the main chamber of the tower area. The air was old and stale. Zhane coughed and Andros sneezed at the dust in the air. The rays of sun beamed down through the cracks in the rock ceiling and lit up the dust that was floating around. 

"Yuck!" commented Zhane. 

Andros chuckled as he walked to the back of the room where burns had been imprinted into the wall. "Look at these. They're in Eltarian."

The silver ranger look wide-eyed at them before translating them into Basic out loud, "To those who come next, don't look behind the wall that moves. It will lead to your doom. This is our warning. Please, beware of the mistake we made in letting some out."

No sooner had he stopped before a screech rang out in the room. The rangers immediately grabbed for their Astroblasters. Both weapons' lights were flicked on as they scanned the dark parts of the room. Everything was a threat now and the only thing they could think about was leaving.

"I told you this was a bad idea," Zhane whispered to Andros.

*

(Past)

"I told you this was a bad idea," Allyssa shouted at Jessie as ten spider-like creatures descended on the girls.

"Spilt up and take them out," Jessie said firing her Astroblaster at the nearest threat. She flashed her eyes to copy the DNA into her memory, then followed it with her senses. It was a D'ehanian gift to be able to read DNA of anyone, then remember whom the DNA belonged to and follow it with her senses. 

Allyssa was not so lucky in having those 'powers', but she was Eltarian. Telepathy, empathy, and telekinesis came easily for her. Using those gifts, she could 'see' everything without having her eyes open to betray her. Reflexes carried her body all over the room in an effort to stay away from the creatures. * Jessie, do they have poisonous teeth?* the white ranger asked telepathically to her best friend. 

Jessie checked their DNA and replied, * Yeah, stay away from them.* The purple ranger chased three of them to the back wall. * Get out,* she told Allyssa.

The white ranger did as she was told and the remaining girl jumped onto the wall before melting over it. Turning into the goo-ish form, the D'hona used her body heat to burn a message into the wall, then slid along it and through the door to the outside where Allyssa was sitting on a large rock waiting. Jessie returned to human form. It wasn't the same as it was the last time, but it was getting easier to maintain. 

"They must hate sunlight because they didn't follow me," the white ranger said standing. "Can we go home now?"

*

(Present Day)

"They must hate sunlight because they didn't follow us," the silver ranger said panting. "Can we go home now?"

Andros looked back at the doorway and sighed. "That was not what I excepted."

"No, really?" Zhane asked sarcastically.

"Did you recognize the handwriting?" Andros asked.

"It was kind of like Jessie's, but that's impossible. The girls weren't allowed to go in here. That was one of their rules," said Zhane. "Plus, Jessie is too rude to use the word 'please.' The last time I heard that word out of her mouth was six years ago, before she learned she was evil."

"I know and that's what scares me. If they did come in here, why?" Andros lowered his head and took several deep breaths before adding, "we should go home."

Zhane smiled and contacted the Megaship.

"She's evil?" Ashley asked Allyssa about Jessie, who was working at the commutations console. 

"Yup, but very tame, usually. Her whole race is evil through and through. It's okay though. She is extremely loyal- to Andros," Allyssa said and smiled.

Ashley was speechless.

"I think Zhane is trying to talk to us," the D'hona said from where she sitting. 

"Why? Where are they?" Allyssa asked.

Jessie entered a sequence of buttons and watched as D.E.C.A. displayed their topographical location on the monitor. "Those are the ruins," Jessie said sitting back in the chair looking upset.

"The ruins?" Ashley asked. 

"The only structure left of the civilization before the Karovans inhabited this planet. It is forbidden to go there unless you are a ranger and we have to teleport to get in," Allyssa said looking a bit uncomfortable. "What does Zhane want?"

The purple ranger shrugged and activated the channel. "Zhane to Megaship. Come in Megaship." 

"What do you want, idiot?" Jessie asked with a hint of frustration in her voice. 

"Grouchy today, aren't we?" Zhane asked.

"Only when it comes to Guardians who interrupt the productivity of this vessel," Jessie said with a yawn.

"Stop sounding like your guardian. I only need one Andros, thank you very much. Now, let us up," Zhane demanded.

"Whatever freak," Jessie said as she activated the teleportation beam. 

Silver and crimson streaks of light flashed into the room and died away to become Zhane and Andros. "Jessie, you need to be nicer to people," Andros said.

"Ashley knows I'm evil," Jessie said turning back to the monitor.

Andros looked over at Ashley and smiled. "I am sorry," he apologized. "I was going to tell you guys soon."

"You mean 'sooner or later', right?" Ashley asked.

"No, I meant soon, as in tomorrow," he said.

"Right. You do realize this is a bit strange to except that there is an evil Power Ranger who is fighting with us?" 

"Yes and she is, but she is trying to do the right thing by fighting with us. See, for the past twelve years I have been trying to teach Jessie to do good things and not be so evil, which is difficult because she can't feel love or compassion or even mercy. That was a challenge, but she has done well so far and she does listen to us," Andros paused.

Ashley glanced from Andros to Jessie and back again before raising an eyebrow. "You are all crazy," she said with a smile. "Want to be in our club?"

Andros gave her a confused look. "What club?"

"It's a figure of speech. TJ, Carlos, Cassie, and I think that we are too crazy sometimes as if it were a club. So, because you're 'crazy' too, you can join. Do you understand?" Ashley asked.

"Not really, but I'll blame it on Earth culture," the red ranger said.

"Sounds good," Allyssa agreed. 

Ashley rolled her eyes and said, "I need to meet Carlos in the engine room in a couple minutes. See ya later."

She waved as she went out. Jessie turned her chair to face the other rangers in the bridge. "That was one of the most annoying people I have ever met."

"For whatever reason," Zhane said, "I'm not surprised." 

Andros elbowed him and addressed the girls. "When did you two go to the ruins?"

"What ruins?" Allyssa asked. 

"The ruins on KO-35," Andros said in all seriousness.

"Oh, those ruins," Allyssa said sounding a bit guilty. 

Zhane got into her face at that. "When were you in the ruins?" 

"It was like six or seven years ago, while you two were on Eltare for a conference or something. I can't say that I really remember because I don't," Jessie said.

"Why did you go there in the first place?" Andros asked as Zhane backed off a little. Allyssa and Jessie exchanged glances and then looked up at the boys. The older ranger had a difficult time trying to read Jessie's poker face, but Allyssa seemed to be hiding something.

"Okay, we'll ask again. Why did you two go to the ruins and what exactly attacked us?" Zhane questioned.

"You were on Eltare and you never go to the ruins anyway," Jessie told them.

"It was Jessie's idea. However, I accidentally triggered the wall. Neither of us are really sure what those things are or why they were attacking us," Allyssa continued. 

"Let me get this straight," Andros said as he started to pace, which was not a good sign. "You waited for Zhane and I to leave the planet so that you could go to a forbidden area of KO-35 and in doing so, released some ugly spider-like creature that tried to kill us. Do I have that right?" 

"I would like to remind you that the spider things were an accident," Jessie said.

"Thanks, Jes," Zhane said. "Almost forgot. Maybe we'll take a few years off your sentence, how does that sound?" 

"Years are good," Jessie said. Allyssa rolled her eyes. 

"I want both of you to go to your rooms and stay there until we need back-up or breakfast, whichever comes first. Zhane and I will deal with your punishment then. Dismissed," said Andros. The girls walked out of the room and Zhane sat down in Ashley's usual position. "Um, that went well."

"Could have been worse," Zhane said running his hand through his hair. "Jessie could have done something."

Andros nodded and sat in his seat. "Remind me again why we agreed to be their guardians," Andros begged.

"Because your father liked the idea because of the responsibility or something and we were ten and corruptible." 

The red ranger smiled. "I miss those days- and the old team."

"Stop it," Zhane said standing. "If you're going to start on that, then I am leaving. You are going to make me cry and I hate it."

"I lost my wife, Zhane. I know how you feel." Andros paused for a moment to take a deep breath. "It just hurts when I forget they can't help us discipline the girls. I also want to know where they all were when the girls left. As far as I know, we never took them with us to Eltare."

"I don't want to think about it. They're dead, Andros. Nothing can change that and we can't blame them for something the girls did," said Zhane. "If it's okay with you, I'm going to work out for awhile."

Andros nodded to his best friend. The silver ranger left the bridge while Andros laid back into the chair and breathed heavier. "See you soon, my love," he whispered as he closed his eyes and tried to picture her in his mind. "It can't be too much longer." A smile spread on his face before he got up to go to bed.

The end… for now.


	2. Do Not Speak

Do Not Speak

By: Jeanka

            _"Not many have visited the Ranger Memorial site without cause. You are the first in many years to not come mourning. I am, however, encouraged by your presence and commitment to the old ways," a guide told the ranger team from KO-35 that had just arrived on Eltare. Kinwon had asked them to formularize themselves with some of the Ranger things on Eltare._

_Andros__ had decided to start with the memorial site. The guide led them into a room with the writing of the ancient tongue on the walls. "What is all this stuff?" asked Zhane as he started to read it. It was a ranger's duty to know many areas of knowledge._

_            "It was written for the ancient warriors of the past by other rangers," the guide explained as he led them to a large black door in the back of the room. "Be silent when you enter. Do not speak until you exit." The door opened._

_*_

            "Be silent when you enter. Do not speak until you exit," requested the guide. The door opened.

            Rows of stone tablets were sitting upright in a massive room. T.J. and Carlos followed the signs to the ancient part of the room.  Cassie and Ashley followed the guide as he silently pointed out things in writing and on the stone. Zhane shook his head as he walked to another room. Andros hung by the black door for a few seconds to watch where everyone was. After a moment he joined Zhane.

            The Kerovan Rangers stood in a more modern room that held cryogenic tubes instead of stone tablets. They were only used for show so that the body did not decay. Zhane stood in front of one that had the symbol of the Lightstar Rangers on the glass. With his left hand, he placed it on the glass and let the ice melt under it. When he lifted his hand, a face could be seen on the inside. He had dark hair and fair, dull, lifeless skin that was very pale. He eyes were closed from when he powers got stripped away.

            The Silver Ranger lowered his eyes to hide his tear and slowly walked to the next tube. It had the same symbol and he placed his hand in the same place. When he took it off, he frowned and a tear slid down his cheek. She was as beautiful as the last time he had seen her alive. Golden hair, green eyes (that he knew where there even if he could not see them), small nose, and the most perfect lips.

            Zhane turned to Andros. "I miss them. Let's go home," the Red Ranger said and reached for the teleportation button. He disappeared in a flash of crimson without even waiting for an answer from his best friend.

            No one was supposed to speak out of respect for the dead, but he was not the only one who had broken the "rules". 

*

            _No one was suppose to speak out of respect for the dead, but he was not the only one who had broken the "rules"._

_            "Look at this guy," Paxon said once the guide had left them alone. Vito walked over to it and read silently. "What do you think? Lozer?"_

_            Vito smiled and said, "Only __Andros_ can call a fellow Red Ranger that."__

_            "Who are you talking about?" asked __Andros_ from where he and his wife stood.__

_            "Valuoon, the Great," Paxon said, mockingly showing off his muscles._

_            "Be careful," warned Zhane. "It's said that he could break people in half."_

_            "Dolls of people," corrected __Andros_. "Filled with weeds, which makes him a liar and a lozer?"__

_            The Rangers chuckled. "Stay quiet," warned Cesya, "or the guard will come back."_

_            "And then Andos will let him have it," Vito said._

_            "Stop it," commanded Valerye said taking __Andros_'s hand. "This is supposed to be a place of the dead. Just because we don't know anyone here, doesn't mean we never will. One day, it could be us."__

_            Vito nodded and dragged Paxon to another room. Zhane led Cesya to another sided of the room. __Andros_ spoke to Valerye in a low voice. "You shouldn't talk like that. It worries me," he said. __

_            "I'm sorry, but it's true. This is where fallen warriors are put when we die. You should know that better then anyone, Andros. We're been lucky not to lose one already."_

_            The Red Ranger kissed her forehead and left her to check on Paxon and Vito. "You're scarring him," Zhane commented as he walked back over by her._

_            "That was the point," Valerye said. "One day, he will be forced o think about it no matter how much it hurts."_

_            "There is a battle coming," Cesya reminded the others. "Several planets have already fallen and if we're not careful, some of us won't make it either." _

_            "We never have been defeated," Zhane said. "There is not proof KO-35 will be the next target."_

_*_

            "We never have been defeated," Ashley said. "There is not proof Earth will be the next target."

            Cassie rolled her eyes and said, "We're already the center of attack."

            "Ashley," Carlos called to his girlfriend. "You should see this guy. He died funny."

            "How do you die funny?" asked Cassie.

            "Come and find out," said Carlos.

            Zhane came back in the stone room and went by the Rangers. He tried to put on a cheery face, but hard it hard. "Andros went back to the MegaShip," he finally said, careful to keep his voice from crackling.

            "Do we need to tell the guide that we're leaving?" T.J. asked.

            Zhane shook his head and commanded DECA to Teleport them up. The five Rangers appeared on the bridge. Andos was already in his chair. "Did you have fun among the dead?" asked Jessie with a smile as she stepped through the Megalift onto the bridge.

            "I guess," replied T.J.

            "Some of those guys died weird," commented Carlos.

            "See Andros," Jessie said sitting at a side station. "You can have a little fun in the morgue."

            He turned to her and said, "It's not a morgue. It's a burial shine."

            "When it comes to the Power Rangers, what's the difference?" asked Jessie.

            Zhane could tell where this was headed. "Andros," he called before Jessie could say anything else. "Could I speak to you for a minute?"

            "Yeah," he replied and got up to go after Zhane.

            "We should train," T.J. decided. "Come on guys." The Rangers followed him out, leaving Jessie alone on the bridge.

            "That's not how you do it," Allyssa called as the Phantom Ranger attempted to defuse a bomb on the top of the Kerovan main chambers building. The rebels had returned to their home planet only to have a bomb placed on one of the most important buildings.

            "Oh really," he returned. "Then_ do you do this?"_

            The morphed White Ranger dropped beside him and pointed to a green wire. "Cut that."

            "Why?"

            "Because that will stop the countdown," she replied.

            "And when was the last time you defused a polyon nuclear reaction bomb, huh?"

            "It's part of my training."

            "Would your training permit me to teleport it into space?" he asked with a smile in his voice.

            She removed her helmet and looked at him. "Are you nuts? It's a bomb!"

            He took his helmet off and looked at her. "Why are we doing this?" he asked indicating the helmet.

            Allyssa smiled. "Yes, Phantom," she said. "You can teleport it now."

            "Make up your mind!" he almost shouted. "How come every time I get it right, then why do you disagree?"  
            "Because I feel like it. Um, Phantom?"

            "Yes?" he asked.

            "We have 45 seconds to live. Will you please teleport it now?"

            The Phantom Ranger pulled out a small device and put it on the bomb. He put his arm around Allyssa's waist and led her away. Hitting a button on his belt, the sound of teleportation hissed behind them. "When are you expected back?" he asked.

            "Whenever I feel like," she replied.

            "How is your team holding up?" he asked.

            "One attack a day or so and then sending harder monsters," she told him. "And most of the team is distracted by each other."

            "What do you mean?" he asked.

            "Ashley is dating Carlos and T.J and Cassie are going out. Andros and Zhane won't even look at another girl, because you know why, so they won't date either. And that is our life," she said.

            The Phantom Ranger ran his gloved hand through his black hair and fixed his green eyes upon her. "I hope thoughts of me do not distract you in battle."

            Allyssa looked at him, "Not normally.  Jessie would kick me or something if it did. She can read minds much easier now."

            "I do have something for Andros that he will want to see." He took out a small disk from a dimensional pocket that he dept with him. "Guard this with your life, but do not look at it. It is for Andros's eyes only."

            "I give you my word that I will not took at it," Allyssa said and took the disk. She pulled out a locket or her own. It wall made of a white gold. She put it inside and hid it back under her uniform.

            "I am sorry, my dear, but I am requested back on Eltare," said the Phantom Ranger.

            "Good, my team in on Eltare right now. I'll follow you there on my galaxy glider," the White Ranger said putting her helmet back on. He did the same and nodded. 

            "I only hope Andros can find that information useful. It means the world right now," he said. 

            With that, he put his helmet on and got into his ship. The couple left the planet safe and sound. 

            "Yes, Rangers," a cold voice said as a caped figure walked onto the roof. "The information will be useful- to me."

            To be continued.


	3. Confrontation

            Confrontation

            By: Jeanka  

_            "You know, when anyone sits in front of sensor readings for seven hours on end, the rest of his team begins to worry," Zhane said walking into the bridge._

_            Andros didn't respond. The Silver Ranger walked to the viewing screen and became a 'door. "What do you want?" Andros asked still looking at the keypad._

_            Vito is planning a surprise of some kind. The weird part is that Paxon had no idea what it is," said Zhane. _

_            The Red Ranger frowned. "Where would she hide it?" he muttered. Zhane knew Andros had heard him and choose to ignore him. He didn't like this one bit. _

_            "What are you looking for?" Zhane asked. _

_            "The gold morpher," replied Andros finally looking up. "I was thinking that f I found that, it could find Karone for me."_

_            "Karone had to find the morpher. It doesn't work the other way. You could ask Titian."_

_            "Why would I do that?" snapped Andros._

_            "He was forced to find his grandfather's morpher. The gold powers work the same way," said Zhane. "I know you two had your differences, but he might be able to offer some advice."_

_            "I need something to eat," Andros said suddenly, dismissing whatever Zhane had said._

_            "I agree," Zhane said before Andros could turn. "We had to find the gold morpher."_

"I agree," Zhane said before Andros could turn. "We had to find the gold morpher."__

            Andros led Zhane out of the room and down the corridor toward the glider bay. "My mom hid it for a reason. It's not going to be easy to find."

            "Find what?" Karone asked from behind them. 

            The boys stopped walking and turned to face her. "Why are you following us?" asked Zhane.

            "I wasn't. I was on my way to the glider bay to eat something," said Karone. "You just happen to be on my path."

            "I'll tell you over breakfast," Andros said and kept walking. The three entered the glider bay only to find it deserted for the moment. Andros went straight for the Synthetron and sat down. Zhane and Karone joined him a minute later.

            "My dad gave me the red morpher," Andros told Karone. "Because it was his before it was mine. My mother was the Gold Ranger and she planned to pass it down to my older sister, Luana, but she didn't want it. You were next in line until you were kidnapped. After that, she hid the morpher somewhere that only you could get it."

            "And you don't have any idea where it is," Karone concluded. 

            _"And you don't have any idea where it is," Titian concluded. _

_            "No, I don't," confirmed Andros with a grim face. _

_            "You can't use a morpher to find the Ranger it goes with," Titian said. "That's impossible." _

_            "Really?" Andros said very solemnly. "And how would you know that?"_

_            "My father could not have the Green Ranger powers because he chose not to look for them. He fully expected them to find him. That was disproved when I found them and became the Green Ranger," Titian told him._

_            Andros said nothing. He had never like Titian, ever. Even from the beginning days of Ranger training, they had been rivals. Sometimes it was friendly competition while others were not so nice. The Pink Ranger became the object of many of their arguments until she choose to have destiny with Andros. _

_            "Andros," Jessie said interrupting the silence. She came off the wall and took human form. "We just got a report from KO-35. They're under attack."_

"Andros," Jessie said interrupting the silence. "We just got a report from KO-35. They're under attack." Her message was delivered over the comm. system. 

            "We're on our way," he said standing. Karone and Zhane followed him to the bridge where everyone else had gathered. "What's going on?" Andros asked.

            "KO-35 is being overrun by something Kinwon calls Minions," Ashley said. 

            Andros looked at Allyssa for confirmation. She nodded and was already sitting the course before he had given the command. "Hyper rush 4," he said. 

            "What are Minions?" asked Carlos.

            "Titian's army," was all Andros said before DECA cut in.

            "ETA to KO-35, 6 minutes. Please be prepared to teleport to the surface."

            "Where are they attacking?" asked Zhane.

            "The main corner," Allyssa said and added, for the other Rangers, "Like the main square."

            They nodded. "The Kerovan Main Chambers building seems to be the main target. Titian is probably in there," Jessie told Andros.

            Zhane watched his friend clench his teeth and eyes burn at that name. "ETA," the Red Ranger called.

            "4 minutes and 15 seconds," responded DECA.

            Andros took his seat and entered several commands. "KO-35 in within transmission range," Cassie said.

            "Tell them we're on our way," Andros said.

            Cassie went at it while Carlos just frowned as an image of a humanoid creature appeared on the screen. "That's a minion?" he asked.

            "Yes," Jessie said coming from behind. "They're mean and they're only life goal is to destroy Power Rangers."

            Carlos looked at her as Allyssa came to stand beside him. "They carry side arms," she warned as Jessie nodded.

            "Why are you telling me all this?" Carlos asked.

            "You looked scared," Allyssa said.

            "And we wanted to reassure you that you aren't afraid for no reason," said Jessie with a smile. "I can't wait to kick some butt!"

            Carlos turned back to his console. Allyssa frowned at Jessie. The D'hona smiled, very pleased with herself. "Now entering teleportation range," DECA said.

            Andros rose from his seat and walked to the back of the room. On his command, everyone shouted, "Let's rocket." Flashes of light took them to the surface where about fifty minions were reeking havoc. 

            The first thing Zhane noticed as the light dissipated was that Andros was not there.

            The sounds of battle could be clearly heard from the main chamber of the massive building. The Red Ranger had appeared in the middle of the Great Room facing another very mean looking ranger. The other wore the same Astro Ranger uniform, but the color across his crest was white.

            "It has been a long time," the green ranger said.

            "Not long enough," Andros returned.

            "Are you ready to parish like your team before you?" he sneered. "They were weak."

            "They were your friends," replied Andros trying not to raise his voice, but the rage could still be heard. 

            "Friends? No, pawns are a better term. You were their leader and you pushed too far and they died."

            "You sent them to a trap and their doom," Andros said, his control slipping.

            Titian chuckled. "If you kill me, and I know you will, you will give up your powers. Can you handle not being the Red Ranger anymore, Andros?"

            "If it means getting rid of you, I'll do anything," replied Andros. 

            "Rumors say that they aren't dead, but healing on Eltare. It's said, really. She means so much to you. Yet for me, you leave her side to try to destroy me." He paused. "If I can't have her, then neither will you," Titian said bitterly. 

            Andros's eyes went wide as he realized exactly what the green ranger was saying. "How did you find out?" he demanded.

            "You should better tabs on Allyssa. She lets her guard down too much around the Phantom Ranger." Andros could almost hear Titian smile behind his helmet. "She gave me a very good idea. And the reason to kill them once and for all."

            The last straw broke and Andros charged. The Green Ranger only waved and vanished. "A hologram," Andros replied. "What?" he shouted. "You could face me in person?"

            His thoughts went almost immediately back to the four rangers that where resting in burial shine. The information Phantom gave him said they were almost healed. He could get his old team back. Titian had once again fooled his plans, but now he had no way to stop him.

TBC.


End file.
